The technique disclosed in this specification relates to a cylinder head cover structure for an engine.
A typical cylinder head cover of an engine is made of resin as disclosed, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2006-242107. According to the publication, the cylinder head cover includes: a cylinder head cover body made of resin; and a frame member formed of a material (metal) higher in rigidity than the resin forming the cylinder head cover. Integrated with the cylinder head cover body, the frame member is formed continuously to include from a portion on the cylinder head cover body at which the cylinder head is mounted to a portion on which such functional devices for an internal combustion engine as a fuel injection valve and a cam angle sensor are provided or penetrate. Such features make it possible to reduce the weight of the cylinder head cover and increase the rigidity of a portion between the cylinder head mounting portion and the portion where the functional devices for the internal combustion engine are provided or penetrate. As a result, the cylinder head cover contributes to maintaining high positioning accuracy of the functional apparatuses for the internal combustion engine.